To learn a language: Pokemon style
by Ms. Trickster
Summary: I write bad summaries... so, this story has to do with pokemon and a girl who wants to learn their language. simple as that If you read it, that would be nice.
1. The Journey Begins Part 1

To learn a language: Pokémon style.

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins. Part 1

Hi, my name is Kaylynn. I live in Hearthome city. My only friend is a Riolu. His name is well… Riolu. I've never actually given him a name. I was there when he hatched from an egg. It's been several years now, he's still alive amazingly. How old am I, you may ask? Seventeen now. I've always been fond of the pokemon species. How they communicate amongst themselves and their natural habitat, stuff like that. Sometimes I wish I knew how to speak their language. Well don't all people want to know? Some couldn't care less, but I care. And this is where my story begins, my true journey, my quest, to learn the pokemon language. I have people to help. No, not really cause then they would think I'm crazy, or because no one in the world knows the language. I have pokemon to help. Can they understand me? Maybe, I have no clue actually.

"Riolu," I called from my room. "Could you come in here?" A shape of black and blue waltzed into the room. "Riori?" "Want to do some traveling? Tomorrow maybe?"

"Rio Lurio" (Because I'm sure the audience doesn't really care about what a riolu says and its pronunciation etc., I will put the speech in brackets.)

"Let's get some sleep then. It's 9:17 P.M." I replied. [Isn't that a little early?]

As I turned off the lights, Riolu left the room. He's probably going back to his own room. I never checked. I don't keep him in a pokeball because you need a license in order to 'catch' something. Why I never got a license is because you must pay an initial fee of five hundred poke dollars to do so. Then you have to pay an additional two hundred poke dollars every month. I for one don't have the money to do that. Things are going to change tomorrow. I just know it.


	2. The Journey Begins Part 2

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins. Part 2

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-* I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. That thing is so annoying in the morning. It was 5:01 A.M. Today I was going to buy a license… somehow. I just want my friend Riolu to not be captured on my journey. I got out off the bed and started to pack. But what to bring? I stuffed some toilet paper, some food, a black object and a stack of clothes into my bag. My bag isn't that big so I couldn't bring much stuff with me. It was 5:26 A.M. now. I slowly walked out of the room. Mainly because of slight fatigue. I walked down the hall and opened the door to my right. I saw Riolu curled up in his sleep. "So cute." I whispered. He's still cute even after a couple of years. I wonder why he hasn't evolved yet. Oh well. I walked over to him, "Hey wake up, it's time to get up." I gently nudged him. [Huh, what…? Oh my Mew, there's barely any sunlight out.] "Let's go Riolu." He struggled to get up, so I helped him. [It's too early to be woken up you know.] I walked to the front door and pressed a few buttons on a panel near it. * * * * *

"Ok the alarm is set, let's go." I said. [Ugh, still too early.] Riolu and I were out the front door. A gentle breeze swept by us. [And it's windy, great] "Hmm kinda chilly out here, oh well." I looked at my watch; it read 6:03 A.M. We walked a couple blocks until we were in front of this large, tall, grey building. "Well here it is… the bank." [You don't have any money… do you?]

"Riolu when we go inside I need you to do everything I say." [I already do that anyways.]

"Ok let's go." I pushed open the large, glass doors. Warm air rushed past me. We were inside. I walked to the counter. "Hi, I would like to make a withdrawal please."

Some manly, banker guy responded "Do you have an I.D. on you miss?"

"Uh… no." I responded.

"Then you can't make a withdrawal." I was not in the mood at that moment just because it was morning. I reached into my bag and pulled out a medium sized gun. I held it up and said to him "Look, I want to get a pokemon license, and I need money for it. You are going to give me this money, or I will pull this trigger."

"O…Oh…Oh..kay… How m-much do you want miss?" I was about to ask for a good five hundred poke dollars but then I felt a little greedy, and anxious too. "2,300 poke dollars please." I faked a smile. Not sure why, but I did. The not-so-manly guy took out a paper bag and stuffed a large amount of poke-dollars into it. I grabbed the paper bag, and realized Riolu was inside with me. "GO, LET'S GO." I yelled. We ran outside the building and down several blocks. I could hear sirens coming. Police sirens. [Why did you make me go into that bank if you never used me in there?] "No time to talk! We have to get out of town." [Why?] Riolu started to slow down so I just took his paw and kept running. [Geez you sure are in a rush.] Oh shoot I have to buy my license first. I skidded to a halt and made a U-turn. [Now what?] I ran a few blocks and made a right turn. My heart was pounding. The T.C.P.L. place was just a block away. By the way, T.C.P.L. stands for: Trainer/Coordinator/Pedestrian Licenses & Co. I jogged the rest of the way. To my surprise the place was closed for the day! But I needed a license. There was a construction site nearby, I told Riolu to wait here. He responded with the usual 'Ri Rio' Not sure what that means. I semi-jogged to the construction site and picked up a brick and a leftover crowbar. I ran back. How will I use a crowbar? Not sure, never used one before in my life. What was the brick for? I don't know because the doors were wooden instead of glass. Just great.

"Hey Riolu, do you know how to use a crowbar?" [a what-bar?]

"Why do I bother asking… Oh screw it." I stomped my foot. "Riolu use brick break on the door." His paw or fist, can't tell actually started to glow and he hit the door with ease. The wooden door crumbled, and I rushed into the building. "Ok now.. if I were a license machine where would I be?" I scoured the room, and eventually found a digital camera. "Are you serious is that all they have?" Soon I found a door that was titled 'Employees only.' Riolu use brick break on this door. [sure thing.] The door broke down and I stepped through the debris. What do I find? Something convenient and other things unimportant. "Wow is that a moped?" [A what?] I stared at the green moped with red stripes for a good minute. "Why does T.C.P.L. have a moped?" [What's a moped?] "Oh here's the license making machine." I took a picture of myself and pressed the picture along the digital scanner of the machine. On the left side of the machine a poke-dex popped out. "Oh shoot wrong machine…" Oh well, I'll take it with me. I snatched the poke-dex and put it in my bag. I yet again took a picture of myself and went to the next machine beside it. I placed the picture on the scanner and a laminated picture of me came out. "Success!" [Can we go now?] I could hear a faint sound outside. It was the sirens. "Come on we can use this moped to escape." [Escape? You make it sound like we did a bad thing.] I started up the engine and realized there was a bunch of debris. "Ugh I have to carry this thing first." I wheeled the moped through the debris onto the road outside. Then I finally started the engine. We were off.


	3. A lucky day never lasts

Chapter 3: A lucky day never lasts.

Well we didn't get far… there was no gas in the moped. Just my luck, I committed burglary and now the moped is out of gas. I'm probably going to be in jail if they catch me. Well I have a license at least… an illegal license. Now I just need a pokeball for Riolu. I had to carry Riolu because he refused to walk or run anymore. I was still exhausted from all the events that happened in the past two hours. It was 7:12 A.M now.

We were finally out of the city, on route 208 now. I didn't have a map with me, but there was a sign that said 'You are now leaving Hearthome city.' And another sign that said 'You are now entering route 208.' I decided to rest by a nearby tree. I didn't get much relaxation because some dude wearing a bird hat shouted "Hey you there! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Why do I always have the _worst_ luck? I got up and walked to the weirdo. "Excuse me, but I do not wish to battle you at this time." I said as sweetly as I could. "Then you forfeit the match?" the weirdo asked.

"Maybe, do you have a spare pokeball on you?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Oh no reason… Riolu get up." I called to Riolu. [*yawn* what is it now?] "Eh, never mind go back to sleep." [Can you make up your mind, woman?] I reached into my bag and pulled out my gun. "Give me all your pokeballs or you die."

"Why do you have a gun?" the weirdo asked. I pulled the trigger…

"Oh god, did you seriously try to kill me!" and I missed… the weirdo was about five feet away and I missed…

"I'm calling the police!" the weirdo started to run, I pulled the trigger again, and his arm was shot. "AAHHHHHH" he screamed. I tried to shoot again, but I ran out of ammo.

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted. Did he come back? No, he just kept on running despite his gunshot wound. Do I enjoy killing people and causing severe distress? No but I was pretty mad… and hungry. I forgot to eat breakfast today. I searched my bag and picked out a can of tuna. I looked for a can opener, there was none. Actually all I packed was canned foods… Ugh.


	4. A Labyrinth of trees

Chapter 4: A Labyrinth of trees.

"Riolu… just wondering… do you have a can opener with you?" I asked him. ["Are you serious? Do I look like I have one?"] "Hmm… well I ran out of ideas, Riolu do me a favor and go fetch me some berries or actual food."

We were on route 208, surrounded by trees. Most of the trees had no fruit on them, not even the occasional bush. There weren't many pokemon out either. Maybe they were still sleeping or we could actually be in a bad location. I started to wonder how I was ever going to accomplish my goal; to learn their language. It's not like Riolu could teach me… right? I think I would have to find a specialist first. But who?

[Do I look like a slave to you! Go get it yourself you lazy human.] Riolu interrupted my thoughts; I wonder what he said…

[Sorry, it's just I get a little aggravated when you wake me up early in the morning.]

"Well it looks like you're not going to help me." I walked through the forest in search of something to eat. Yep, fifteen minutes of walking and have I found anything? Nope.

_Well maybe I'll eat out somewhere when lunchtime comes._ I thought to myself.

It was 9:26 A.M. as I looked at my watch. I still felt a bit tired after all the previous events so I leaned against a tree to relax. Yet, soon I fell asleep.

**(Author note: Yes, this is a short chapter but at least I updated.)**


	5. Another Day, Another Death

Chapter 5: Another Day, Another Death.

My dreamland wasn't too interesting; in fact I can't remember anything about it. It was all just a blur. I woke up, to find out that my watch was stolen. Yep, some dumb bastard stole my watch while I was snoozing next to this tree. I think it was still the afternoon. Very hard to tell when I had no technology to guide me. I got up and viewed my surroundings, nothing had changed. I was surrounded by a bunch of trees and barren bushes. Not a single pokemon to be heard or seen. I now wondered whatever happened to Riolu. I never told him I was coming back either. I guess he may have thought I ditched him. Oh well. I re-traced my steps to where I left him last, he wasn't there. I concluded I was lost. Just great.

*Meanwhile…*

[Ugh, where in the world could she be? Why in the world do I bother looking for some human who would go as low as to ditch me while I was resting?] {Riolu was looking for Kaylynn}

[Seriously it has been hours, and I want to get out of this stupid forest.] {He kept searching}

*Back with Kaylynn…*

Then sun was setting, it was gradually getting darker. I still didn't find anything at all to eat. This meant only one thing. Either eat a Magikarp or go back to the city. Well that's two things actually.

Well I never liked fish, nor will I ever eat one again. I guess I'm going back to the city.

Just need to find Riolu now….

**(This is equivlent to 1 page in microsoft word)(also 4 more words than last chapter)**


End file.
